


Sorry

by hugsmh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, broken!minhyuk, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugsmh/pseuds/hugsmh
Summary: Sorry, for not turning backSorry, for selfish self of mineSorry, even if I’m late alreadyor minhyuk and shownu break up and its full of regret and sadness but neither of them want to go back to how things were even though their hearts yearn for each other





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever fic and i hope you guys like it! its going to be based on sorry by the rose :)

Minhyuk thought they had it all.

From the moment the tall boy with a broad chest and even broader shoulders accidentally bumped into him while admiring cherry blossoms. Minhyuk in awe at the sight of the boy’s sunkissed skin - the color so warm that it seemed like the sun couldn’t get enough of him.

Minhyuk couldn't get enough of him either.

A simple apology turned into a simple date, Minhyuk learning more about the boy who stole his breath (and his heart) over a cup of coffee. Turns out the boy's name was Hyunwoo and despite looking a bit coldhearted he was the biggest softie. Minhyuk wouldn't admit it but he was head over heels for Hyunwoo.

Luckily for him, Hyunwoo was just as awestruck as he was.

The simple date turned into simple messages (Hyunwoo was the _worst_  at responding, but even a phone addicted Minhyuk found it endearing) and even those small messages turned into something bigger. 

 

Minhyuk was content lounging around in one of his boyfriend's sweaters with his nose in a book. The sweater was much too big for him, the hem reaching all the way to his knees, his arms completely swallowed up in the sleeves. He barely noticed Hyunwoo walk into their shared apartment's living room, a somber teary-eyed expression etched onto his face. Minhyuk didn't even have a chance to stand up before Hyunwoo spoke the words that sent everything crashing down:

 

"I can't love you anymore" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! i know this part was short but please leave me some feedback so that i can know what to improve on! i plan on making this fic somewhat lengthy


End file.
